Magic Moans
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Another story with Alex and Max with it. Max uses magic on Alex to make her aroused! based on the plot for "The 10 minute crazy sale"! Remake now up by Spartan237


**Does anyone want another Alex-Max sibling story? Well get ready for another story that will make the readers get wet. (Oh by the way if you're offended by the story don't read It. unless you want to know what will happen here.)**

**This funny story is inspired by the episode, "The 10 minute crazy sale".**

Alex did her duplication spell since she was going to be late for her friend's slumber party. She said, "Ok Max I'll put in charge of my copy to you. You be careful with it, I'm not letting you repeat what happen back at the 10 minute sale. Please, Max, be more careful."

Max said, "Ok Alex, enjoy your slumber party. I'll be ok here."

Alex said, "Oh by the way Justin won't be home for the week since he's with Mom. Ok Max I've got to go."

Max said, "Oh well, bye Alex."

As Alex left the house, Max decided to sleep for awhile. But that night…

_Harper's house_

Alex and the others were having fun at the slumber party that night and it was time to watch a movie. They were watching "Aquamarine" and they were passing the popcorn for about 30 second until they settled down (Meaning, they're done with the passing).

In the middle of the movie, Alex said, "Um guys let me go to the bathroom. I've got to fix up."

_Russo's residence_

Max was getting bored so but as he looked at the Alex clone, he said, "Hmm…"

Then he remembered what Alex told him about not "auto-piloting" the clone again. But Max began to get stupid feelings for his sister. Does this leads to incest? Well, you be the judge.

Max began breathing funny, as his hands held her cup C breasts and he began to grasping her round mounds. But unfortunately this made a bad reaction in the real Alex in Harper's house.

Alex began to feel something and she looked under her shirt and saw nothing. She said, "Is Max doing it again?" then she began to murmur stuff on her mouth, indicating she is getting aroused.

Harper said, "Alex, are you ok?"

Alex said, "I'm ok, but I think I might take a long time to get out. I'm feeling… horny."

Harper got confused.

Max then decided to use his new wand and began to use it to finger-fuck his own sister as he unzips the clone's jeans and felt the panties. They were soaked from fondling his own sister's round mounds, so he took them off and with a spell from the wand, he began to finger-fuck by stroking his wand up and down while saying, "Why ya' arouse yourself?

Why ya' arouse yourself? Why ya' arouse yourself?"

Then Alex began to moan uncontrollably and Harper said, "Alex? What's taking you so long?"

Alex said in between moans, "I- am- just cleaning- up here! (Keeps moaning) I- just have to- get myself- ready-!"

Max got erect so he decided to stop it and he puts his own dick in her hole and started to fuck her from there, and he makes his wand do the actions by having her hands take off the buttons off her shirt, revealing a pink bra. His wand commanded the clone's hand to keep fondling the left while Max removes the cup from the right for him to suck.

Alex kept moaning and this got Harper confused, as Alex was doing the same thing his brother was doing to her clone. And she keeps moaning this time so loud, the girls decided to open the door but it was locked!

Alex moans, "Oh, oh ahhh! Give it to me Max!! ohhhhh!!"

Max was enjoying it, and he did the same on the opposite. Max was getting ready to cum. Alex, in the bathroom, said, "Ahhhh, I'm getting ready to cum!"

As Max cums, he spills in her breasts, and he had her lick the cums. On Alex, she cums and she falls down and ends sighing in satisfaction. She then got up and opens the door and Harper said, "Are you ok?"

Alex said, "I'm ok, I just have to be alone. And think of stuff for myself!" then she faints.

Harper said, "Let's keep watching the movie, shall we?"

Alex, on the other hand, was happy and satisfied of what he did. "Ahhh, now I know how tasty my sister is!" then he faints, too.

The next day, Alex came home and said, "Max? Where are you?"

Max woke up and heard his sister's voice. He got frightened and he covered in his sheets. Alex got to her brother's room and pulled the sheets and Max got scared. Alex said, "Did you do magic on me?"

Max nodded in a frightened way.

Alex said, "Did you make me go horny and made me moan?"

Max nodded, once again in fright.

Alex said, "You know hat should I do to you?"

Max said, "Alex sorry if I didn't do what you told me, I got aroused so I-"

Alex went to the living room and deleted the clone and cleaned up the mess with magic. She then went back and told Max, "Well, you can punish me."

Max got startled. "What?"

Alex seductively said, "Come here," as she fingered Max. he came and she made Max unbutton her shirt to reveal a red bra, and he unclasped it (she was front-hooked) and he sucked the left one while fondling the opposite. She moaned more than ever, and she got the covers and they hid themselves there.

Well, you can now tell what will happen next.

But all I can tell you… Alex has the best moans, and all that was because of Max.

Afterwards, Alex moans and cums on her bother, while he cummed on Alex's bare breasts. She licked them off seductively and he said, "Alex… your pink nipples are beautiful."

Alex said, "Yeah…"

**I hope this Alex-Max story had made you guys um, you get the picture. Leave reviews as well!**

**P.S. don't get too wet, folks!**


End file.
